High School
by acornsandarrows
Summary: Wendy is starting high school three years after it happened. Three years is a long time, after all, so no point getting her hopes up about this new kid. Right?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hullo once again.**

**You know what I should change my account name to Peter and Wendy because I haven't even posted any avatar fanfics yet…. Anyway….**

**Disclaimer: The only characters I own are everyone except Peter, Wendy, Nana and the Darlings. I made up everyone else. **

Three years. That's all it had been since the fateful night when Nana had barked at our window in the nursery. Three years spent sitting by the window, waiting for a certain someone to drop in like a leaf, and steal me away. Well, maybe not three years exactly. After all, I had been moved to a room of my own. And now, at 15 years of age, my parents have decided to send me to boarding school. Most girls wouldn't want to go, but I don't mind. After all, it's better than being married strait away. It gives me more time to find him.

Wendy sighed, and then pulled her bag onto the train, following Lottie to the closest compartment. Grace was already in there, as well as Stephanie and Nancy. After the girls had settled themselves in the comfortable seats, all five of them turned to the one thing they all loved. All of them except Wendy, that is, but she had never troubled to tell them that. Gossip.

"Did you hear a new student will be attending this year?"

Grace rolled her eyes.

"Lottie, we're all new students. And I'm sure we are not the only ones who shall be attending the school for the first time this year"

"Oh shush" Lottie said, annoyed.

"No, I mean a new student will be arriving in the year level above us"

"Ooooh!" the girls chorused. Wendy sighed, and turned away to look out the window.

"Wait, girls. There's something more!" Lottie exclaimed. She looked around triumphantly at her captivated audience.

"It's…. a boy"

There was a round of gasps and giggles from the small cluster.

"Dear me, Lottie" said Wendy peevishly.

"It seems that there is a lot of excitement over a perfectly ordinary occurrence?"

"Hush Wendy" said Grace, waving a hand in her direction.

"Have you seen him, Lottie?" Lottie nodded, smiling slyly.

"Girls!" exclaimed Stephanie.

"We have forgotten to ask his name. You do know, don't you?" she asked, eyeing Lottie suspiciously. Lottie laughed.

"Of course dear. I know it"

"O, what is his name?" squealed Nancy.

"Peter" said Lottie, her expression turning almost dreamy.

"Peter Pankhurst"

**A/N: Gosh. Who could Peter Pankhurst be? YOU CAN GUESS. And I probably won't update this for a while because**

**Haha laaaaazy**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hullo faithful readers. I have decided to make that my intro to my new stories. Good isn't it? **

**LUCKY YOU! I updated this way sooner than I thought….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan, Wendy, Nana, or any of the darlings. I made everyone else up. **

Wendy's head snapped around.

"What… what did you say his name was?" she asked, visibly trembling.

"Peter Pankhurst" Lottie said, looking at her friend, concerned.

"I say Wendy, are you quite all right?" Wendy gulped several times, before smiling shakily.

"Fine thanks"

"So, what does he look like?" asked Grace.

"Well, how about I point him out when we arrive?" Lottie said. The other girls nodded, completely forgetting Wendy's slightly strange reaction to his name. Wendy sat back in her chair, her heart beating erratically. She placed a hand on her chest, and took deep, steadying breaths, trying to get it to calm down. Peter… Pankhurst. It wasn't like Peter was an uncommon name, was it? She reasoned. And Pankhurst, well, no one could say they'd finished their day unless they had met at least five people with that last name… so why was she so excited?

Because, no matter how much she hoped, it wasn't going to be _her _Peter. The idea was simply idiotic. Preposterous, as her father would say. But she couldn't help wonder…

She was jolted out of her thoughts by Nancy's joyful voice exclaiming

"We're here!"

There was a slight scurrying as they all gathered up their possessions. Wendy pulled herself together. They huddled together on the rainy platform, looking around. The school was rather grey, and sort of intimidating. But when the doors were opened, the room in front of them was quite warm and almost welcoming. They entered, by now a large crowd of people, both male and female. Lottie, being the tallest, peered over the heads of some of the other students, looking around.

"Can you see him?" asked Grace, looking around as well. Nancy yawned.

"Well, if we don't see him now, surly we'll see him at dinner" she reasoned. Stephanie nodded. At that moment, a tall lady with shining brown hair appeared in front of the group. She was standing on a platform, and looking around the group. When everyone had noticed her, and stopped talking, she said loudly

"Good afternoon, and welcome to my school. I am the principal, Mrs. Brown, and I hope you enjoy being here. I know that at most schools, they are allowed to cane their students. I can assure that here, that sort of thing shall not be tolerated. Now, why don't you all go up to your dorms and put away your things, then come back for dinner"

**A/N: Wendy's right, it probably isn't Peter. Her Peter anyway. Is it? You'll have to wait… **

**HA**

**HA**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Um. Not really sure if they said 'Aye' in these times….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan**

"There he is!" whispered Lottie.

"Where?"

"I can't see him!"

"O do point him out to us" sighed Grace. Wendy didn't bother to look, after all, what were the chances that it actually _was _her Peter? Close to none. Grace smiled.

"That Peter Pankhurst will become my husband. I swear it"

"Grace… aren't you a bit young to say things like that?" giggled Stephanie. Graced shook her head, looking completely serious and a little love struck.

"Peter Pankhurst is mine"

Wendy rolled her eyes, turning back to her dinner.

"Come on Wendy, have a peek at him" Lottie laughed. Wendy shrugged, before turning around to glance at the boy behind her. Tall, with ash blond hair. In fact, he looked almost exactly like…. Stop it. It wasn't him. Peter wouldn't grow up, just for her. Or for any other reason. Disheartened, Wendy turned back to her food, playing with it, but not eating any.

"So how do you plan to win the heart of the Peter Pankhurst?" said Lottie, highly amused at her friend's declaration. Grace glared at her.

"Haven't you heard of love at first sight?"

"Aye, I have. But you're the only one doing the first sighing and the falling in Love, Gracie. What are the chances that he'll do the same for you?"

"Oh I don't know" said Nancy.

"There are plenty of tales that'd argue that it could happen. And Wendy probably knows all of them"

Wendy laughed quietly.

"And I'd love to tell them to you Nancy. But I'm a tad tired for story telling tonight"

"How about tomorrow morning then?" asked Lottie. Wendy shrugged, trying and failing to stop herself looking excited. Her eyes gleamed and for a moment she looked like the Wendy that would lead them on adventures to befriend mermaids and help fairies prepare for banquets when they were young.

"All right. Tomorrow morning"

Grace wasn't listening. She tore her gaze from Peter Pankhurst and sighed, frustrated.

"I just wish he would look our way!"

"Want to get the falling in love part over and done with, do you?" said Lottie wisely.

"Can't say I blame you"

Wendy grinned.

"Aye, because the falling in love part's always the easiest bit"

**A/N: COULD IT BE?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: you guys will love this chapter xD**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Peter Pan **

The next morning, Grace led the girls to a table close to Peter's at breakfast. Wendy was determinedly not noticing Grace's flirtatious giggles, and how she kept throwing looks at the table next to theirs. But they boys didn't seem to notice them at all. At first, anyway.

"Wendy" Lottie said, finally.

"I do believe we never heard that story you promised us!"

Wendy laughed.

"Alright, alright. Which story?"

"Cinderella!" called Stephanie, and then collapsed into giggles.

"Cinderella it is" she said, smiling. She didn't see a certain boy's ears prick up slightly as she began her tale.

"Cinderella flew through the air, far from everything ugly and ordinary. When she landed at the ball, she found herself most impertinently surrounded, by pirates! Alf Mason, so ugly his mother sold him for a bottle of muskat. Bill Jukes, every inch of him tattooed. And, cruellest of them all, Hook! With eyes blue as forget-me-nots, save when he clawed your belly, with the iron hook he has instead of a right hand. At which time, his eyes turn red.

"'Girly' said Hook. 'I have come for ye glass slippers'.

"'Who be you to order me about, and call me girly? Take that, and that' Cinderella cried. Hook came at her. Finally, brave Cinderella settled the matter once and for all…. With her revolver!" Wendy finished the story, eyes sparkling. The girls erupted into laughter, some of them clapping. Finally they stopped being loud, and it was then that she heard a quiet voice saying

"Wendy?" she looked around, and found herself looking into the green eyes of Peter Pankhurst. Unbeknownst to her, she had chosen to sit directly opposite of him.

"Wendy?" he repeated quietly.

" Wendy… Darling?"

"Hullo Peter" she answered, just as quietly. A slow smile slid across his mouth as he lent forward, resting his forehead on hers.

"O the cleverness of me" he whispered. Wendy giggled.

"Of course, I did nothing"

Peter straightened up, still smiling and shrugged.

"Actually, you did quite a bit"

At that precise moment, the bell rang. Both Peter and Wendy frowned.

"Meet you by the gate after lunch" Peter told her as they got up.

"And… here" he pressed something into her hand.

"A new one" he said, before turning around and walking off with his friends. Wendy, her heart beating rather fast, looked at what he gave her. It was an acorn.

**A/N: **

**FLUFFFFF ALL OF THE FLUFFFFF YAY**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, you know how I said you'd like that last chapter? You'll like this one even more!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan**

When Peter had disappeared, Grace rounded on Wendy.

"Wendy Moira Angela Darling"

"When on earth did you learn my full name?"

"Not important. What where do you doing with my fiancé?"

"O Grace! He's not _really _your fiancé"

"He will be"

"No he won't. Anyway, I've known Peter longer than I've known you. I have a perfect excuse to act the way I did towards him"

Grace scowled and stalked away, not looking back at Wendy.

"She's just jealous" Lottie assured her.

"As am I! I didn't know you knew him, Wendy! Why didn't you say?"

"I wasn't entirely sure if it was him" Wendy replied, still beaming.

"Come on. First class is 'History'"

Lunch, in Wendy's opinion, couldn't have come sooner. As soon as the bell rang, she gathered up her books, and quickly dropped them off before going down to the food hall. She only half joined in her friends discussion, and as soon as she had finished, she raced off to the gate. Sure enough, Peter was standing there waiting for her.

"Peter!" Wendy cried, running over and hugging him. He laughed, a little surprised by the welcome, but glad none the less. Wendy finally let go, beaming.

"Peter… I can't believe you're here! It's really you! I don't understand… how…"

"Let me explain. It's quite simple, really. Two reasons. The first reason was a girl called Wendy Moira Angela Darling. The second was that, well, you see, this girl, Wendy. She granted me a favour. Useful, very useful. Saved my life it did. So you see, I needed to repay her" Peter finished. Wendy looked up at him, hardly breathing.

"And… how do you expect to repay her for that particular favour?" she asked.

"Like this" said Peter.

He leant down and placed his lips on hers. Wendy's hands flew to his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Suddenly it was three years ago, on board a pirate ship, with the slap of water on wood, and she was pulling away from a sparkling eyed youth with clothes made of leaves.

Wendy smiled widely, looking up at Peter.

"You've grown" she said, trying not to laugh at her own words. Peter chuckled.

"That I have"

**A/N: **

**I love these two so much**


	6. Chapter 6

_Hullo guys. Thank you so much for all the reviews I've been getting! Keep them coming xD_

_Disclaimer: No, I do not own Peter Pan. However, I do own a copy of the DVD and I watch it ALL. THE. TIME. _

When Wendy and Peter returned to Wendy's friends, all of them began to giggle. Well, all of them except Grace. Peter blushed slightly, and they both looked down at their intertwined hands. Wendy nudged him with her shoulder, slipping from his grasp and sitting down next to Lottie. He nodded, and left them; smirking slightly at the explosion of noise that came from the table he had just left.

"WENDY!" squealed Lottie.

"You _must _tell me _everything_!"

"O Alright" said Wendy, positively glowing. She was about to begin when she heard a slight cough. Grace was glaring at her.

"Yes…?"

"Wendy. Do you intend to continue 'seeing' this boy?"

Wendy shrugged.

"Most definitely"

"Then I am afraid, we must part ways"

Wendy gaped at her.

"What?"

"I did tell you Wendy. This is the boy I intend to marry. I shall not let you get in the way of my plans"

"But… I thought you were being fanciful, Grace!"

"I was completely serious" Grace told her evenly.

"That boy will end up mine, Miss Darling"

Wendy pulled herself together, and smiled at the girl.

"Of course, Gracie"

"Do not mock me Gwendolyn. I do not appreciate it. Until you see fit to come to your senses, farewell" and she stalked off, Stephanie and Nancy trailing behind her like dim sheep. Wendy stared after her until she was out of sight, and then turned to Lottie. Her mouth has fallen open, and she was gazing after Grace in shock.

"Lottie?"

She shook herself slightly, and then smiled.

"I always knew that girl was a bit wrong in the head. Poor thing"

"But, you're not going with her, are you?"

Lottie laughed.

"No. I do quite like you Wendy. Besides, what do I care about a boy and whom he marries? None of my business"

Wendy sighed, relived, and grinned at Lottie.

"Well I'm glad you're staying. Because I quite like you to"

_OH GRACE. WTF ARE YOU DOING GIRL. _

_Yep. Hope you liked. Now if you'd be so kind to just step over here were we have the prestigious 'review button'. Feel free to press it._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So I'm doing this again. The bolding and the whole A/N thing because I can't be bothered to change it… well I'm sure you've all figured out why. Anyway, NEW CHAPTER! It's a bit shorter than the others, but I think it's alright. **

**Disclaimer: God I'm so sick of this. Okay. Next time, I will do it in a more creative way, I promise. But for now, no, I do not own Peter Pan.**

"So… she just left!"

Peter raised an eyebrow.

"Some girls are awfully hard to understand" he sighed regretfully.

"Yes. Well, only 'socially proper girls' anyway" Wendy remarked. It was a Saturday, and they had decided to go to Kensington Gardens with a group of other people. By and by, they had found themselves quite alone next to a couple of swings. Now, Wendy and Peter were perched on the leather seats, swaying slightly. Wendy began to push her feet on the ground, and the swing followed, until she was swooping backwards and forwards. She let out a most unladylike shout of laughter, as she flew through the air. Peter, always the competitive sort, began to push the ground with his feet, until he was swinging even higher than Wendy. They were both laughing, darting backwards and forwards until Wendy stopped the swing, and fell out due to the momentum. Then she and Peter laughed even harder. He got off, and proffered his hand to her, and she took it.

She kissed him quickly, and then ran away to the wooden pirate ship that was in the playground.

"Come on Peter!" she shouted.

"I'll race you up the rigging"

Peter grinned.

"You can try"

He was just about to step onto the rigging, when a slightly shrill voice called

"Oh Peter!"

He turned around and found himself looking at Grace.

"Um. May I help you?"

"O my dear _fiancée. _There is only one thing that you can help me with"

**A/N: YES I DID. XD**

**Hahaha you all hate me now don't you…. Don't worry, THERE IS A CATCH. I KNOW, how about you go over to that cleverly hidden button over there somewhere and press it!**

**If you do, I will write a comment about all the people that did for this chapter, and use you names! OMG are you excited. GO, go go! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Newww chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Okay, who can guess what I'm going to say**

**I do not own Peter Pan. **

**Haha how entertaining and different was that?**

Wendy slid down the riggings and landed on the ground next to Peter, both of them glaring at Grace.

"What did you call Peter?"

"My fiancée" Grace replied coolly.

"I'm sorry. Why on earth would you call him that?" Wendy snapped.

"Because, dear Wendy, our parents have been talking, and it's all arranged" she said smugly, putting a hand on Peter's arm. He shrugged her off.

"Fiancée means… I'm getting married to you?"

"Yes dear"

"I'm sorry. I can't marry you"

"Oh I think you'll find that you can…. And even if you don't want to know, I'm sure you'll warm up to me eventually"

Wendy laughed humourlessly.

"And what are you going to do if he doesn't?"

"That's easy. I'll just have to reveal to everyone" Grace stopped, and unclasped the necklace she was wearing "that a certain Wendy Darling stole some of my jewellery. And then, well, I'm sure you know the penalty for thieving in these times, Wendy"

Wendy paled. Peter looked from one girl to the other, then, he turned his back on Grace, and gently took Wendy's arm, steering her back to the carriage that had driven them into London.

That evening, Peter and Wendy were sitting together outside. It was dark, and the only light was coming from the sliver of moon hanging in the sky.

"What on earth are we going to do?" whispered Wendy. She had been in a state of shock all throughout the evening. Peter, who had found a stick and was unconsciously jousting an invisible opponent with it, shrugged.

"Well… she's talked to my foster parents… she's threatened you…. However, she hasn't actually had a proposal from me"

"You're not going to… are you going to give her that?" Wendy asked, her throat constricting her voice slightly.

"No" he laughed.

"But then what…" Wendy looked around helplessly.

"Don't you understand?" Peter grinned. Wendy shook her head.

"Well… I guess it's not the type of thing you'd imagine… from me of all people. But honestly, I couldn't be happier with this solution"

"Which is?"

**A/N: I'm mean…**

**Anyway, thank you for the review for that last chapter! And I am going to name you guys 'cause I said I would :D**

**Okay **

**Deadly Ventus Ninja Dark Angel**

**Ne0ncray0nz**

**Pithany **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: HAHAHAHA you guys love me. Or you will. After this chapter xDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan. Sad face. **

"Simple. Wendy Moira Angela Darling, will you marry me?"

**A/N: I'M DOING IT AGAIN.**

**CLIFFHANGERS WIN ALWAYS. YAY. :)**

**Thank you reviewers, you are awesome. Keep it up! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I AM YOUR FAVOURITE :)**

**STILL**

**No, but I promise this chapter will be a bit longer than the last one. Promise.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan**

There was a long, painful moment where Wendy stared at Peter, her eyes wide and her arms hanging limply by her side. Then, slowly she reached up, put her hands on the back of his neck, and pulled him towards her. When they broke apart, Wendy kept her forehead resting on his, and whispered softly

"Yes"

Grace found them sitting together outside, both of them asleep. Wendy's head was drooping onto Peter's shoulder, and they were holding hands. She narrowed her eyes, sighing with regret, and then reached down and fastened her own necklace around Wendy's neck. She stood up, and walked away, and there was not one drop of doubt or regret in her.

When the two woke up, Wendy felt the unfamiliar weight on her neck and looked down. There, was a hideous golden chain. Wendy ripped it off, and threw it away in disgust. Only then, did she realise what exactly that necklace meant, and she had to force down the impulse to find Grace and strangle her. It seemed like as soon as a problem with solved, another came into being.

**A/N: Okay, still a bit short, but the next one's coming soon and we get to see LOTTIE AGAIN YAY**

**Reviews are always awesome ;3**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry about the wait, I had a bit of school work to do. Okay, we're nearing the end of the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan**

"And now, I don't know…. I mean, what do we do?" Wendy asked, running her fingers through her hair. Lottie was frowning, looking into the fire. Peter was gazing out the window, possibly looking at the train that had just come back from one of its journey's.

"I don't know" she said finally, looking at Wendy.

"I can't think of anything… you do know the penalty for stealing some jewellery don't you" Wendy sighed.

"Yes…"

"Well I…" Lottie stopped, and put a hand over her face. Then suddenly she jerked upwards. Walking over to the window, she stared down at the train in the station below them.

"Does anyone know when the train leaves next? When is it's next departure?" she demanded. Peter looked up, confused. Wendy walked over and joined her by the window. Slowly, a craft look stole onto her face.

"Lottie!" she shrieked, taking her friend by the hand "You are brilliant!"

"I try" Lottie replied smugly. Peter stood up, looking from one girl to the other. With a slight shiver, he noticed a crafty look on both of their faces.

"What?" he asked, in an uncharacteristically cautious voice.

"Peter! It's perfect! It's wonderful!" Wendy cried, running over to him and pounding her fist on his shoulder.

"Uh…"

"Don't you worry your pretty little head, golden boy" Lottie laughed. "We can take care of it"

**A/N: HAHA! I'M BACK! Was it worth the wait? Eh. Probably not…. Anyway, I can't ask you to review seeing as I neglected this story to damn long… but… reviews please? xD Next chapter coming soon, I promise. And it'll be longer. It might actually be the last chapter… **


End file.
